


Ombres et princesses

by Nelja



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Denial, F/F, Femslash February, One-Sided Attraction, Painting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Tutu l'a délivrée du fragment de l'obsession, mais Malen pense encore à Rue.





	

Les peintures de Malen semblent si froides, ces jours-ci.

Elle est vraiment reconnaissante à la Princesse Tutu de l'avoir délivrée de son obsession. Elle peut peindre à nouveau autre chose que Rue. Elle peut peindre des paysages, comme cette forêt de pins sous la neige, et ces fleurs qui rient dans l'herbe, et cet oiseau qui s'envole. Elle peut dessiner son propre visage, soulagé et heureux.

Et les couleurs en sont si douces. Le blanc de la neige, et des pétales, et des plumes douces. Le vert des grands pins ou de l'herbe, ou celui, plus pâle, de ses propres cheveux. Le bleu du ciel. Les ombres noires, paisibles, avec absolument rien qui s'y dissimule.

C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se rappelle la légende de la Princesse qui lui a donné son nom. Celle qui est restée sept ans enfermée dans une tour. Quand les sept ans ont été finis, s'est-elle précipitée pour se baigner dans la chaude lumière du soleil - vibrante de jaunes et d'oranges - ou est-elle restée longtemps à l'abri, dans l'ombre, sans oser passer à travers la brèche, craignant un autre mirage.

Elle n'a peut-être pas fini de dessiner Rue.

Peut-être est-elle dans le moindre de ses tableaux, dans chaque élément qui vibre et qui danse, parfaitement à sa place. Ses cheveux sont dans l'ombre de chaque plume des corbeaux qui semblent veiller, dans un coin de la toile, donnant son équilibre à une composition. Sa peau si blanche, comme la neige...

Une autre héroïne de conte avait une peau blanche comme la neige, une chevelure noire comme des plumes de corbeau, et des lèvres... rouges comme des gouttes de sang. Les lèvres de Rue ne sont pas si rouges (oh, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être belle), et Malen ne veut pas penser à son sang (elle y pense quand même, mais pourquoi a-t-elle ce sentiment qu'il serait noir ?).

La Princesse Tutu l'a délivrée du fragment de l'obsession.

Mais ce fragment l'avait choisie pour une raison.

Les cheveux de Rue sont dans les ombres sur l'autoportrait de Malen, qui attendent de caresser doucement ses épaules, comme des corbeaux qui vont l'emporter sur leurs ailes duveteuses, et est-ce pour cela qu'elle y sourit ?

Partout en ses tableaux le vert embrasse le noir, vêtus de robes blanches.

La seule façon de faire cesser cela, se dit-elle, est de peindre Rue une dernière fois, pour de bon. Elle prépare une grande toile. Elle veut capturer sa danse, figer ses mouvements aériens sans leur faire perdre leur grâce. C'est ce qu'elle avait souhaité au début.

Et par la magie des doigts de Malen, Rue danse sur sa toile, aussi légère et magnifique qu'en réalité. Mais le sourire sur son visage semble faux.

Chaque rayon de soleil qui se pose sur la peau semble la plonger plus profondément dans l'ombre, contraster avec elle au lieu de l'éclairer. Malen voudrait savoir ce qui la fait sourire. Malen voudrait savoir ce qui peut lui apporter de la lumière, de la chaleur.

Soudain, elle comprend, elle se souvient. C'est même évident.

En face de Rue, elle dessine la Princess Tutu. Elle est un cygne, mais un cygne dont les couleurs seraient si humaines, si chaleureuses, si brillantes. Elle se penche vers Rue, elle lui propose une danse.

Et Rue peut sourire maintenant.

Malen se rend compte qu'elle sourit aussi. Ca y est, c'est entièrement fini. La Princesse Tutu ne pouvait pas venir _que_ pour elle. Ce n'était pas assez. Mais maintenant, un poids invisible sur ses poignets semble partie.

Elle pourra peindre à nouveau ce qu'elle veut, sait-elle, elle pourra à nouveau, si elle le souhaite, couvrir le monde de soleil et de sang.


End file.
